Katsuya
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Katsuya and Seto were best friends in the orphanage, now in high school Seto is the president of Kaiba Corp. while Katsuya is a drug runner. The promblem? Seto is in love with Katsuya, has been since the orphanage and guess who's homophobic. Rated for vio
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: YGO does not belong to me so thank you for coming to Burger World! Leave your burgers at the door so garbage disposal named Yugi can finish them off and have a nice day! Oh yeah and all flamers shall be fed to the dragons!  
  
________________  
  
"Katsuya," Shizuka looked at her older brother as an elderly woman shoved them towards a small building. Katsuya knew it was an orphanage but he didn't want to be there. Shizuka hugged her doll tightly as they were led into a small room. They found two empty beds in the corner with the tops empty and put their stuff on it. Soon they went outside. Shizuka sat on the ground as Katsuya went into the yard and began playing with a soccer ball he had found. He had always been good at soccer.  
  
"So you new here? Can I play?"  
  
Katsuya looked up and brown eyes met blue for the first time. The boy pulled stiffly at his sweater as he looked at Katsuya. "I'm Seto."  
  
"Katsuya."  
  
"My parents died a little while back."  
  
Katsuya remembered the last time he had seen his parents. The men that had killed them had done terrible things to them. Katsuya remembered but luck had been with them that night. Shizuka never saw anything. "Yeah, I'm new. I came her with my sister Shizuka."  
  
"I got a brother Mokuba." Seto caught the soccer ball that Katsuya threw to him and looked at it.  
  
"So, do ya wanna play?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Katsuya was good, Seto had to give him that. He couldn't get a singled shot in because every time Katsuya blocked it.  
  
The months went by and after Gozaburo came Seto never saw Katsuya again, until now. 


	2. A Ghost from the Past

Kumori- Thanks! Glad you're liking it!

Troublemaker007- hey that sounds good to me! Oh yeah, this part is quite a bit longer so hope you enjoy it as much as the first part. So, you don't need to threaten me anymore

YamiXShizuka- What happened to Shizuka is found out in this chapter however Katsuya's fate is not fully revealed until later on. A slight story behind it is that while Shizuka got adopted by a young couple Katsuya was left behind and when the orphanage was torn down he was sold off to a workhouse. You'll find out more in a later chapter but that's the broad basics.

*   *   *

      Seto Kaiba opened his eyes as his brother woke him gently. They were there, at the orphanage. Seto didn't know why he was there. Shizuka was sleeping beside Mokuba.

      Seto remembered the first day they had seen Shizuka again. She had been adopted by a young couple but she was upset. 

*   *   *

      "Seto! My brother is still back at the awful place."

      "You mean Katsuya?"

      "The couple, they only wanted me. I was so overjoyed that I forgot about Katsuya," she swiped at the tears as she looked up at Seto.

*   *   *

      _Katsuya, why am I dreaming about him? Dreaming about the day we first met. I know I'm gay but so are the rest of my friends: Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Otogi, Honda, they all are. Mokuba and Shizuka don't care. Yami has Yugi, Bakura has Ryou and even Otogi has some one. Am I really that desperate that I'm looking to a shadow from the past?_

      Seto sighed as he looked ahead. They were back to find Katsuya but what they were greeted by was a sight not liked. The orphanage was run down and as Seto stepped out he realized no one had been there for years. In the field that Seto remembered so well stood a lone soccer ball. Scribed with permanent marker on the ball were two names: 'Seto' and 'Katsuya'. It had been Katsuya's only possession and he never would have left it behind. 

      Seto had tried everything but nowhere could he find the blond haired brown-eyed angel named Katsuya. And now all information was gone. 

      It seemed like ages ago. But then something caught Seto's eye. It was a boy about his age with shaggy blond hair and a loose t-shirt on over a skinny frame. He blocked the ball that Seto had kicked just for old time's sake and he had knocked it back to him like this was an every day occurrence.  The boy seemed some how familiar and Seto felt like he was being greeted by a ghost from the past.

      "Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba. Who are you?" The boy never answered but looked up and turned away in sudden fear. It wasn't Seto he was afraid of but something else. Then Seto saw it. There was a large man coming their way in a full drunken rage. 

      "Get back here you little bastard! I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands on you! Now get back to the workhouse. You got work to do or I'll beatcha within an inch of yer life."

      The boy turned like a deer in the headlights and then began running. Seto put a foot out to stop the man and he fell over and collapsed in a heap and then Seto tried to catch up to the boy. That was easier said than done. 

      "Wait up!" Even catching up to the boy was going to be a problem Seto realized as he caught a sight of him turning around the corner. 

      Finally to Seto's relief the boy turned towards where Seto knew was a dead end. "Listen up boy! I just want to know your name!"

      He ignored Seto some more. "Dreg," he muttered. The boy suddenly jumped up on top of a garbage dumpster as he looked down at Seto.

      "My name is Katsuya," he said quietly.

      Seto froze when he heard this. It wasn't possible. But he looked like it. The brown eyes were the same. Seto didn't remember ever seeing any as good looking and he swallowed hard. 

      "Katsuya?" His face turned red as he looked down at the ground. _Blast those stupid dreams! Blast my gay preference! I'm going to scare this guy away!"_

     "So you're the President of KaibaCorp. Will you please quit staring at me?" 

      "Do you know me?"

      A smile twitched on his lips. "Yes, you were at the orphanage. And by reputation I know you as the President of KaibaCorp, the gay President of KaibaCorp. By the way I'm bi." His smile told Seto all he needed to know. The guy he had just fallen for, the one of his dreams wasn't interested. "Your reputation precedes you and you're making me uncomfortable and I'm not interested."

      "Dreg! Lowsy, no good, ugly dreg!" 

      "Is that the best you can come up with?"

      "Mutt!" Suddenly it snapped in Seto's mind. He had seen this boy before. He was in homeroom. He didn't have any friends and he hated all of them, especially Seto. He had never known his name nor had he really noticed the blond boy.  

*   *   *

      "So, any luck?" Yami asked Seto as they all sat down in the cafeteria. Yugi was kissing him on the cheek. 

      "I found my old friend alright."

      "Is he hot?" Honda asked as Otogi hit him over the head. 

      "Yeah, unfortunately he hates the type of people we are."

      "You mean he's actually," Ryou swallowed hard as he looked at Seto, "straight?" 

      Seto looked up as a hand was slammed down in front of him. "You want me to send him away?" Bakura asked.

      Seto looked up at Katsuya's angry face. "Boys, this is Katsuya."

      Yugi started coughing. The boy never talked in class, was never called one. No one ever knew his name or where he had come from. 

      "Let's get one thing straight Kaiba. I don't want any contact with you and all your quer friends. I keep to myself and you keep out of my way." 

      Seto smirked to himself as he stood up and grabbed Katsuya's chin and kissed him. Katsuya shoved him away and stood there shaking in rage. "Pervert," he snarled. "I'll deal with you later."

      "Whatever you say, dear." 

      Katsuya stormed off in anger and sat down fuming. He hated all of them but why did he not want Kaiba to stop?     


	3. Katsuya's Story

KC: Ok, here's some more for all to enjoy

Kumori: Thanks, and enjoy!

Blue Angel: Well, I do believe this one is longer and it may get even longer still once my brain comes back.

Troublemaker: Well I'll just keep on writing. Uh, sure hope I can't read any one's minds but then again there was this one time …

Different raisings make them ooc and I'm movin, I'm movin.

Okay, here's the chapter that the warnings are for. It'll be continued in the next chapter but my brain has just died so the two may be combined. Oh yeah, all that stuff in italics is flashbacks.  

      Katsuya felt a rough hand grab at his throat as he struggled against it. He didn't need to ask who it was. 

      "Don't make a sound you little bastard. Your little buddy ain't here to help you anymore." Katsuya spun around with an effort as he felt the hardness of the belt bite on his back. The latch dug in and when he yanked it ripped out of his skin.  

      The man grabbed him tearing at the boy's clothes as he was doing this. Katsuya tried to break free but the drunken man held tightly to the boy as the fist fell down against his chest. 

*   *   *

      "Ow," Katsuya whispered and then he felt a cold cloth on his head. He opened his eyes to see a young boy standing over him. The boy brushed his black hair away. 

      "Seto! He's awake," Seto Kaiba came in with a scowl on his face as he looked down at the blonde teen. 

      "Who was he?"

      "Why do you want to know," Katsuya turned on his side away from Seto. His life had changed so drastically since that day. He finally sighed. "He was the man who adopted me. He lied to the orphanage only to use me in his workhouse."

      "You better get some rest."

      Seto started walking away when he heard Katsuya's voice again. "He's the reason why I hate people like you. He's raped me every night since I was a child."

      Seto sat down next to the boy and looked expectantly at him. Katsuya just smirked, "I was ten when he first came."

*   *   *

      A man looked down and roughly handled the boy's face. He brushed a hand through his soft messy golden hair. He was a cute boy now; no doubt that in the future he would be a very handsome and sexy young man. That was all Tomoni Jonouchi really needed. He wanted this boy more than anything. Even his name was a thing of beauty, Katsuya. 

_      "I want this boy," the caretaker was a cranky old man who really didn't like kids but he had promised his wife. He smiled his toothless smile. _

_      "This one? Katsuya? He's just a little wench."_

_      Tomoni handed the caretaker a great deal of money and he smiled as he forcefully shoved Katsuya his way. A small bag was thrown to Katsuya. He caught it and was dragged away by the forceful hand. _

_      "Let me go!" Katsuya screamed at the man as he threw his fists and feet in a reaction to the hand that touched his face._

_      "What do you want?" His brown eyes looked up innocently but he just looked down. _

_      "You're just what I want Katsuya. You will call me Jonouchi-san."_

_      "I hate you." Katsuya narrowed his eyes at his new 'father'. The man, Jonouchi-san grabbed him by his hair causing Katsuya to scream. He felt the scraping of the ground against his body and tried to fight off Jonouchi-san. He rolled away as the fist came down to beside his head._

_      "Don't talk!" Katsuya bit his tongue as he glared ahead. He hoped Shizuka, Mokuba, and Seto had found a better home than he had. His anger was boiling over and he realized that he was in trouble. He opened his mouth to say something but the hit to the side of his face with a spiked wristband stopped Katsuya. His face was bleeding when he was shoved into a large building. Wholesome looking boys stared down at him as he stepped forward and was directed towards a chubby teenager. _

_      "Another whelp for me to train Jonouchi-san? He doesn't look big enough to even move the machine."_

_      Jonouchi-san let a perverted smirk play across his face. "Be nice to him Maeno. This is Katsuya, he is going to have other uses."_

_      Maeno took Katsuya's head and looked him over and then dragged him into the other room. _

______________________

_      "Katsuya!" He was thirteen today but that didn't matter. Katsuya pulled on his school uniform and refrained from wincing. His body was sore again from the previous nights. It always ended like this. "You lazy ass!" _

_      Katsuya felt the thin mattress flip and Jonouchi-san was standing over him an absolute rage. "You still got work to do today after school." _

_      Katsuya nodded his head. If he had made even the slightest sound he would have been beat. He knew better than to make Maeno and Jonouchi-san angry with him. Katsuya tried to get his hair in some order but it wasn't helping. Katsuya could still remember both Maeno and Jonouchi-san climbing all over him as they touched him. _

_      "Get moving!" _

_      "Yes Jonouchi-san." Katsuya grabbed his bag and hurried down the road. He was stopped down the road by a large group. _

_      "Hey doll, do you got it?"_

_      "Yeah, I got it." Katsuya glared at them as he took out a small package. _

_      "Say thanks to yer boss." Katsuya was grabbed. He bit down and felt his tongue bleeding as he felt the switchblade dig into his back. He was used to this by now. _

__________________

_      Katsuya opened his eyes. Everything was routine day after day. It was always the same. Everyday he touched the bruises as he pulled on his uniform. He would head to school to hand over the drugs and be beat within an inch of his life. He would go to school only to have to deal with more people. The gangs were as bad as the homos. _

_      Katsuya stumbled into the bathroom shuddering. He gingerly touched the mess of black, blue, and purple._

_      "Hey, I heard you were the guy with connections."_

_      "Yeah, I'm it."_

_      "What's your name?" Katsuya wiped at his forehead and measured the boy behind him. He was quite young but if he had money Katsuya knew Jonouchi-san didn't care. Nothing mattered as long as it returned money. _

_      "It doesn't matter what my name is." Katsuya pocketed the money he was handed giving the boy a box. "Remember, you didn't get this from me."_

_      "Yep!" _

_      Katsuya turned away and dug his hand in his jacket. He had always been nameless. _

____________________

_      "Where have you been?"_

_      "At school Maeno." _

_      Maeno swung at him in a rage. "Don't take that tone with me!" _

_      "Maeno! Katsuya! Quit it!" _

_      "Yes Jonouchi-san." _

_      Maeno and Katsuya stood there as Katsuya handed Jonouchi-san the money. "Good, now get to work!" Katsuya turned and walked away with a slight limp. He headed towards the large machine and began his work. _

_      It was several hours before they finally got a break. The little bit of food they got was a disgusting. Katsuya hid a yawn with the back of his hand. Most of the kids he had known had been caught on drug raids. He was one of the few left not to mention being Jonouchi-san's favorite._

_      "Why's he so stuck up?"_

_      "Everyone knows Katsuya is Jonouchi-san's favorite. He never talks to any of us."_

_      "Yeah, you'd think he's some high and mighty person."_

_      "Yeah right," Katsuya saw the young boys laughing behind his back. If only they had known why he was this way. His body hurt so much with every movement. _

*   *   *

      Seto looked down at Katsuya. He understood now but a lot was hidden. He would have to ask Katsuya tomorrow. He then stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed beside the boy after Katsuya had fallen asleep. 

      Katsuya sighed contentedly as Seto wrapped his arms around his blonde angel. "No one will hurt you again," he whispered as he kissed the forehead of his newfound love. 


	4. Challenge

anaraz: Sorry it took so long

troublemaker: thanks! and glad you're liking it, as always thanks for reviewing

Kumori: Thanks! I'm really glad you're liking it

Macduff's Mistress: Yep! And finally another one!

Okay, headed to school next week and I'm sure you know what that means, no free time. I'll see how fast I can update but please be patient with me. As always enjoy!

* * *

Seto shook Katsuya awake and offered him breakfast that he quickly devoured. "You act like you haven't eaten in years."

Katsuya just shrugged his shoulders. Mokuba yawned as he peeked through the doorway. "Hey big brother!" He entered the room and sat down.

"So that's why you hate, uh well, people like me?"

Katsuya looked sidelong at Seto. "Queers, gays, homos, fags, perverts?" Katsuya finished eating a piece of fruit and looked at him with curiousness. "Yep cause of that faggot who dared call himself my guardian and that pervert Maeno." He cocked his head slightly to the side. He looked just like a puppy. The Katsuya Seto had known was buried somewhere deep inside.

"You're different than them Seto. I could almost imagine you were a girl." Katsuya leaned forward and his lips touched Seto's, softly, experimentally. "You feel like a girl, very soft." Mokuba began giggling.

And for the first time Seto Kaiba was caught off guard. His jaw dropped and he felt his blood boiling over at what Katsuya had just said. "Well your name sounds like a girl's!"

"Is that the best you can do Seto? Dear little, Set. Did you know that Set was a female goddess of Egypt?"

Seto couldn't believe that this street-wise, drug-dealing, nameless whelp was getting the best of him. But no, he wasn't nameless to the world, not any more. His name was as beautiful as his looks, daring and innocent, not tarnished by the world around him. And Seto Kaiba was in love with him. He knew Katsuya was taunting him, mocking him. He didn't care. He wanted more than a quick kiss. He wanted to make passionate love to this boy. He wanted to feel his body with his lips, everywhere, searching, holding.

"Hey! Queer!" Seto growled at the name. So what if he was gay? "Quit staring at my pants."

Seto looked up at Katsuya's face, away from where he was staring. He could feel his face burning. "So have we met an understanding?"

"Yah, I think we have. You want me and I hate yer guts." Katsuya yawned as he stretched out on the bed.

"Here's the understanding, I want you and I will prove to you that I am better than any girl."

Katsuya raised an eyebrow. "Hm, how about this," he said as he leaned forward and grabbed Seto's hands. He couldn't help but touch the rich CEO. "A test of self-control. You can do whatever you want to me for the next twenty-four hours and if I don't touch you on my own you leave me alone."

"And if you do?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, ya got a boyfriend until I kill ya myself." Katsuya was smirking.

"It's a deal, be prepared to loose." Seto said as he leaned forward and kissed Katsuya strongly. His hands made themselves busy on the blond.

* * *

Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into this time? Katsuya thought to himself as he felt his pants tightening as he relished the feel of Seto's touch. Just don't touch him. Not too hard, just don't touch him.

One class through and Katsuya had survived so far. It was the early class he had been forced into from his first year. Attending both normal and college level classes had been hard but this class was something from the college that he had been forced into by Jonouchi-san and Maeno. It wasn't like Math or Sciences, it was things he didn't want to learn, like the most sensitive places or the best way to smuggle drugs. Still, he couldn't get out of it, he never could. Seto wouldn't be there but their area of studies turned Katsuya's stomach. He almost wished he was still being tormented by Seto rather than being there.

Katsuya sighed as he tried to tune out of the lesson. He touched his lips where Seto had kissed him earlier that morning. The teacher's hard leather whip came down onto the floor beside him. His hand wrapped around the leather leash that was a necessity in this class. Katsuya gave a strangled sound as he was yanked up off his feet.

"Katsuya! Take off your clothes!" Katsuya mutely nodded his head as he removed everything. He felt the hook that was imbedded into his leather whip dig into his back and then get yanked out once again. His jaw was clenched tightly as he tried to keep from screaming.

* * *

Katsuya sunk to the ground in front of his locker. He hoped the bleeding wasn't seeping through the jacket. He was so sore and so tired. He really did wish he had a girlfriend who could give a good massage.

Katsuya jumped as he felt long hands work on his shoulders. "Kaiba?!" Katsuya screamed as he swiveled around.

"You look tense. I figured you needed this." Katsuya barely nodded his head and relaxed. There was no doubt, Seto was good.

"Can't I leave you for two seconds without you getting into a fight?" Seto asked as he grabbed Katsuya's arms and helped him up. Katsuya winced as he was shoved into the wall, Seto's mouth ravishing his as he was dragged into the bathroom. When Seto's hands pulled away from the younger man's back he saw the blood that had seeped through and stained his hands.

"Katsuya!" Seto yelled but the blond was turned away. Katsuya was feeling weaker each second. The cuts from the whip were gaping open. He just wanted to die. Seto picked up the weak boy and dragged him off to the nurse's office.


	5. Challenge end

Crosshunt-s: Thank you

gyrrlgenious: here's some more to enjoy

rubisora18117: thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you think I'm that good at angst

anaraz: and here's the next chapter

toublemaker007: nope, just had a killer writer's block and working on too many stories

mandapandabug:well, you'll just see how the bet goes. And why is Jou tortured? Because I love to torture him.

Flame Swordswoman: here's some more for your enjoyment!

Saelbu: thank you, and yes I finally updated

I have about two or three more chapters to go on this little number, sorry it took me so long to update but I haven't forgotten it. I know it's short but enjoy anyways and I'll try my best to work on another update soon.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," the nurse said as she smiled calmly.

"He's bleeding!"

"Quickly, put him on the bed," the nurse said as she spread out a sheet over the narrow cot. Seto put him down into a sitting position and ripped off the blond's shirt. His jaw dropped as he saw the scars, the lines that marked his skin and the bones that jutted out.

"What happened to you?"

"That's another story for another time," Katsuya said as he moved to cover his bare chest. The nurse threw up her tray as she caught a glance of Katsuya's shirtless form.

"Out! Out!" She yelled as she shoed Seto out. He glance was horrified as she looked down at the boy on the bed.

"Just wrap the wounds and I'll be on my way," Katsuya said coldly as his arms wrapped around the white button up shirt that was well worn with blood.

"I'm calling your parents, there's no way I'm sending you to class like this. Do they know?" The nurse frowned as she wringed out a rough cloth and began gently scrubbing at his wounds.

"You can't!"

"And why not?" She gently pushed him down onto the bed.

"Because, because I don't got any." Katsuya said as he stared down at the ground. The nurse didn't move.

"I'll be back in a moment, don't move," the nurse said as she reached for the phone. Katsuya threw the shirt on quickly and dashed from the bed. He had to get out of there before the idiots caught on.

He let the door slam as he hurried out, running for the outside door as he tripped over a rug and smashed head on into the door. "Ouch," Katsuya whispered as he saw the crack in the glass and pressed a hand to his head that was now bleeding.

"What are you doing," a voice hissed as a rough hand grabbed Katsuya's collar and shoved him into a corner.

"Seto," Katsuya yelped breathlessly. "They, they can't see me. They'd send me away."

"Why?"

"You'd never understand," Katsuya shook his head, his blond locks hanging in front of his eyes. "You have a perfect life, all that money and your brother to boot. Even if you're a fucking fag everybody loves you."

Katsuya reached up and pried Seto's hands off of his collar. He tried to leave but Seto's hands and body that were blocking his exit didn't move to permit him to do so.

"The deal isn't off," Seto reminded him firmly. He took Katsuya's chin gently in his hand and tilted it up. He could see the tears threatening to break the barrier of his fiery eyes. Why was his puppy hurt so badly? He didn't know the answer to that one, and was doubting if he ever would. "You're so beautiful."

"Let me go Kaiba!" Katsuya bit out but too late as Seto lowered his head and gracefully let his lips brush against Katsuya's. Katsuya leaned softly into the kiss, the horrified part of his mind unable to grab a hold on the reactions of his body.

_No!_ Katsuya's mind screamed at him and he tried to pull away but Seto had moved one hand down around his waist to pull him closer while the other hand clasped around Katsuya's neck, supporting him. Katsuya felt his arms slip around Seto's neck even though his mind screamed in protest.

"You lost," Seto whispered as he pulled away slightly. "Now tell me why I wouldn't understand."

"I can't," Katsuya quickly shook his head. They were so involved in each other they didn't see the boy who had come up to them.

"I need some dope Katsuya. They tell me you sell cheap."

Seto stared at the boy in recognition and then looked to Katsuya. "You…"


	6. Truth Behold

gyrrlgenius: Thanks! I'm so glad it's not cliche, I like to go for the more original stuff

CrossHunt-s: Here's the next chapter!

anaraz: sorry it was so short, I think it's quality not quantity, or at least hope it is, well, this is longer.

Flame Swordswoman: here's your more! more! more!

rubisora: well I'm glad you'll wait around for me since I'm a slow updater. And this chapter is longer.

Saelbu: Thank you! Excellent? Thank you very much, I'm blushing here.

Okay, here's the update, finally, and it is longer than the last. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy! And I actually put a little Mokie and Shizuka action in! Yes, Katsuya and Seto get their's too.

* * *

The door slammed causing the walls of the mansion to shake. Katsuya winced as he stood shifting from foot to foot. Seto had excused them from their classes for the rest of the day.

"Katsuya," the blond turned back to the twitching boy, his normally pretty eyes flickering from one side of the room to another as his fingers twitched. "I need it."

Katsuya sank against the ground as he watched Mokuba struggle with his own withdrawal. He had never told Seto that he still sold the drugs. He needed the money. It was all that had mattered. But it wasn't what mattered anymore. He had made a mistake. He had fallen for some one.

"Katsuya! What's wrong?" Shizuka gasped as soon as she saw her brother, his head lowered towards the ground.

"He could never understand what my life was like." Katsuya shook his head, trying to clear the horrible memories from his mind. "Just leave me alone Shizuka. Let me die alone. It's what a horrible whelp like me deserves."

Mokuba jumped out of his skin as he heard the resounding smack. Mokuba's jaw dropped as he saw the sight of Katsuya holding his cheek and Shizuka standing over him, her arm drawn back to hit him again if need be.

The tears streamed down her face as her auburn hair fell in her face. "Don't do this to us Katsuya. Don't do this to us. We all love you."

Katsuya gave a brief nod and stood up, crossing over to the door as Shizuka held Mokuba tightly, close to her breast. He was shaking and quivering from his withdrawal as Shizuka stroked his hair. "It's going to be alright Mokuba. Just keep on fighting it." She softly kissed his forehead as his eyes slowly slid shut, curled up against Shizuka.

Katsuya swallowed as he gave another glance towards his sister, "take care of him," he whispered as he steeled himself and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Katsuya's eyes met Seto's though they had turned colder than ever.

"We need to talk," Katsuya said as he swallowed.

Seto slammed the door shut but Katsuya forced his hand against it, quickly sticking his foot against it to jam it.

"Now Seto."

"Like hell, get lost. I don't need your pity."

"No, but I lost the bet. I lose; you get a boyfriend for life. No backing out. I'm in this for the long haul, I just thought you were too."

Seto stood there for what seemed to all the onlookers as forever before he finally opened the door wider and let Katsuya enter.

* * *

Mokuba was shaking in the bed as Shizuka stroked his hair, even though it calmed him the struggle with withdrawal was still harassing his body.

"I hope our brothers figure this out," Shizuka muttered absent-mindedly. "Why did you do it?"

Mokuba sat silent for a moment as he glanced down at the floor. How could he tell his girlfriend that it was to make him feel loved? It wasn't that he didn't know that both Shizuka and Seto loved him; no, it was that Seto's love seemed as unattainable as ever and Shizuka's subtle caring was not near enough to fill the void it left.

"It made me feel good," Mokuba said, giving out a lame excuse.

"Oh, so good is how you feel now."

"No," he swallowed, trying to ease out the dryness of his throat. "I, I need it to feel good."

"But that isn't the only thing that can make you feel good." Shizuka pointed out as she propped herself up on one arm and smiled at Mokuba.

"I don't know what else," Mokuba whispered as he tried to focus his shifty eyes.

Shizuka reached towards him and played with the end of a lock of hair. "I'm sure I could make you feel good."

Mokuba shook his head. He didn't want Shizuka doing anything she would later regret, just for his sake.

"Let me help you forget about the drugs," Shizuka said as she took Mokuba's chin and tilted his head towards her. She leaned down and planted her lips on his softly, pressing in against him as he accepted the embrace.

* * *

"All this time I trusted you! You were selling that, that stuff to my brother!"

"I'm sorry. You have to believe me," Katsuya pleaded with Seto. He took Seto's hands but the CEO just ripped away from Katsuya's grip. "If I could do it all over again I would have never even sold the dammed stuff."

"But you can't turn back the clock, can you? You can't fix what your drugs are doing to my brother."

"I can't erase it," Katsuya said as he turned away from Seto. "But I can help him through it." He slowly went around Seto and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "I'm not going to forget about you either. You've showed me having a different sexuality isn't evil. I've cursed myself for taking some sort of twisted joy in what Maeno did to me. I found myself only wanting other men, cursed with that I hated myself and became a fake homophobe." Katsuya leaned against Seto and nipped lightly at his neck before nuzzling into him as he continued talking. "It was so hard to resist you," he said his seductive voice so near Seto's ear. "The things Maeno and Jonouchi-san did to me I won't repeat."

"I better go check on Mokuba," Seto quickly said but he couldn't escape from Katsuya's tight hold.

"I'm sure Shizuka's taking care of things. I trust my sister, though I barely know her."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm sure she knows me pretty darn well." Katsuya whispered as he finally released Seto and used his strength to shove the taller teen down onto the bed.

* * *

"Looks like they stopped fighting," Shizuka said as she noticed the exceptional amount of noise from the room next door had calmed down. She gave Mokuba a hand and helped him up out of the room. They ever slowly tiptoed into Seto's room and Mokuba pushed the door open, his jaw dropping.

"What is it Mokuba?" Shizuka asked as she pushed her way through. She knocked him over unintentionally but as she glanced up she couldn't hold back the giggles. In the bed was her brother holding Seto closely. The brunet looked peaceful lying there in his arms as he stroked Seto's hair.

"Oh boy," Mokuba muttered as he shook his head.

Shizuka smiled at him. 'Oh boy' was indeed right.

end

* * *

Okay, now at the end I'd like to thank all the reviewers that got me this far

troublemaker007  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu  
BlueAngel0104  
Macduff's Mistress  
Flame Swordswoman  
mandapandabug  
anaraz  
rubisora18117  
gyrrlgenius  
CrossHunt-s

Once again thank you!


End file.
